A watercraft represents a significant investment. Watercraft owners store their boats on lifts understand that a boat lift cover or canopy is needed to minimize the maintenance work required to maintain the appearance of the boat. Watercraft owners need to shelter docked boats from the elements to preserve the life of the boat. While boat houses can provide such shelter, they are expensive, often impractical and, under some circumstances, not allowed by code. Watercraft owners also need to lift their watercraft out of the water for storage and maintenance, and to lower their watercraft into the water for launching or flotation at dock. There are typically two types of boat lifts: lake lifts and tidal lifts. A lake lift is typically manufactured as a complete frame system that is lowered into the water as a single unit and fastened to the lake floor. It remains square due to the calmness of inland water. Tidal lifts are typically constructed on site with a barge pounding long pilings into the sea floor onto which the boat lift mechanism is then mounted. This construction technique is subject to tidal forces during the time that the pilings are being hammered into the sea floor, which can cause the lift to be not perfectly square. Additionally, each boat lift manufacturer has its own design for the lifting I-beam, the cable system and the position of the electric motors making it difficult to design, manufacture and install a boat lift cover for tidal lifts.
Prior approaches use many different parts, while shipping in multiple boxes, or one large box. They also require complex assembly procedures and are not adjustable depending on the size of the watercraft.                U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,972 (Markiewicz) discloses an all-purpose modular canopy system including a canopy frame formed of a plurality of interconnected sections, the sections being formed of welded tubular elements. The sections are modular in configuration including end and central portions whereby the sections may be selectively assembled to produce the desired length. The canopy frame includes transversely disposed brace elements associated with supporting columns and adjustable fittings to facilitate alignment of the columns and canopy frame, and the canopy frame is covered by a flexible covering using a lacing system between the frame and covering to maintain covering tension. The covering may include a skirt cooperating with skirt stabilizers formed in the canopy frame corners for maintaining the skirt properly oriented.        U.S. Publication No. 20050252542 (Basta) discloses a boat lift canopy comprises a truss type framework with a base frame. Joined to the base frame and circumscribed by it is a tie tube frame, which may be discontinuous. A fabric cover, which in preferred embodiments is decorative as well as functional, snugly encloses the outside of the framework, wraps around the base frame and is secured to the tie tube frame.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,026 (Griffith) discloses a pre-fabricated boat lift canopy constructed of galvanized steel or aluminum tubing. All joints are crimped to a tight, permanent fit by using a special rolling tool. The canopy frame is mounted on “I” beams of existing boat lifts, docks, or pilings. The canopy frame is then covered with a water tight and sunlight resistant decorative canopy. Wind spoilers, in the form of canvas strips, are fastened to the peak of the canopy, a continuous strip, horizontally across the top, a strip at each end, and a third strip at the center.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,281 (Powell, et al.) discloses a canopy kit comprising a plurality of elongated pipes and a series of corner connectors and a package for containing the various kit components. An elongated container is provided and the various components of the kit, including the corner connectors and pipes, are disposed within the container such that the components of the kit structurally reinforce the total package and wherein the individual corner connectors are strategically disposed throughout the package so as to support the elongated pipes.        
The packaging of boat lift covers and canopies currently being marketed is overly-complicated and costly, and assembly is difficult to explain even with instructions. In order to communicate the intricacies of assembly and disassembly, personal demonstrations are often required. In some cases, multiple training sessions are needed. If the complicated unpacking was not difficult enough, the procedure for layout and assembly of the frame is oftentimes even more complex. In addition to the difficulty of assembly, current boat lift covers cannot be easily adjusted if the lift owner modifies his boat, such as by adding a tower, or replaces his boat with, for example, a larger boat. Current boat lift cover designs have some degree of adjustability but are not adjustable enough to easily accommodate all boat lift mechanisms and the dimensional tolerance variations of tidal lifts.
There is a need for a modular boat lift cover system that is easier to manufacture, package, assemble and disassemble. There is a need for a modular boat lift cover system that has a robust, lightweight design that is compatible and adjustable for width, height and length as the boat owner modifies his existing boat or purchases a new boat of different dimensions, and that will protect the watercraft from the elements and is designed to withstand even the severest of storms, undamaged. There is also a need for an adjustable boat lift cover that will work with any manufacturer's boat lift and will accommodate the variation in build tolerances of tidal lifts.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a compact, all-weather, temporary shelter designed for both personnel and equipment. It is another object of the present invention to provide a modular boat lift cover that is easy to pack and assemble. All of the straight components are packaged into the main box frame channel for simplicity in packaging as well as quality control, ensuring no components are missing during packaging and shipping. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a modular boat lift cover that is easy for the user to assemble and adjust, is intuitive and requires little training to adjust the canopy to different widths, lengths and heights both upon initial installation as well as during the life of the lift cover, enabling for the lift owner to accommodate modifications to his existing boat as well as to accommodate new boats of different dimensions. And, it is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a modular boat lift cover that is easy for the user to assemble and adjust, being compatible with square lake style boat lifts, as well as the typically non-square tidal lifts.